


Home

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital fic featuring a hurt Ziva and not-so-physically-hurt-Tony after their time in the elevator. Post-"Till Death Do Us Part."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Ziva had no regrets, basically jumping on Tony like that. She wanted to protect him from anything Harper Dearing threw their way. Even when debris were falling on them in the elevator, Tony held her close to him. She held on to his hand as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Ziva woke what must have been several hours later, in a dimly lit hospital room. A nurse was adjusting her IV. 

“Where is Tony?” She asked the nurse. The nurse looked at her, surprised that she was awake. 

“Agent DiNozzo stepped out to go to the restroom. He’s been here with you since he was cleared to leave,” the nurse responded. Ziva then felt a slight pain in her arm, and looked down to see a cast. “You have a broken arm and a broken leg, and also a slight concussion,” the nurse told Ziva. She didn’t like the inability to move her arm, but she decided she would have to get used to it. After the nurse made sure Ziva felt comfortable, she left. Tony walked in the door shortly after, carrying tea for her and coffee for himself. 

“You’re awake,” he said. He handed her the tea. Ziva set it down on the table next to her and sat up.

“You’ve really been sitting with me for this long?” Ziva asked him.

“Yes. I wasn’t seriously injured so the doctor let me go. I decided to stay here. After all, I would be in a much worse state if you didn’t tackle me in the elevator back there,” Tony said.

“Just protecting my partner,” Ziva responded and glanced down at her cast.

“I wish I could have been able to protect mine better,” Tony said to her. She looked up at him, and she could tell he felt guilty. 

“You couldn’t possibly have, Tony. You did what you could. I would say under the circumstances, that was enough.” Ziva then remembered their teammates. “Gibbs, Abby and McGee! Are they alright? I can’t believe I did not think of them earlier, my memory has been all groggy-“

“Ziva, they’re mostly fine. Tim has some glass in his eye and arms, and Gibbs and Abby have sprained wrists and concussions. They’re gonna be fine.”

“How many?” Ziva asked him.

“Twenty. Mostly people that were too close to the car.”

Anyone we know?” Ziva asked.

Tony looked down at the floor. “Director Vance, he was still up in his office. There was nothing the doctors could do.”

Ziva felt her whole body go into shock. She fell back on her pillow, tears streaming down her face. Tony got up on the hospital bed and put his arm around her. 

“Everything is gonna be fine, Zi. It’ll just take some time.”

“I cannot believe that this comes with our jobs. That we have to deal with death and hurt and suffering and losing people that we care about.”

“I know, Zi.” Tony said and rubbed her back. 

“How is the building?” She asked him after she had calmed down a bit.

“There is some severe damage, but it’s fixable. We should be back there in less than a year.”

“That was our home, Tony.”

“No it’s not. Our home is wherever Team Gibbs is. Wherever we can help people. That’s my home. Wherever Gibbs and McGee and Abby are. Wherever you are, Ziva.”

Ziva looked up at him in surprise, then leaned back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She still smelled the same. How could she smell the same after all they had been through? Like jasmine and vanilla and Ziva. Like home. 

Tony turned her to face him. 

“I need to tell you something,” he said.

“Alright,” Ziva responded cautiously.

“Ziva, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while but I didn’t know how. I meant what I said in Somalia. I can’t live without you.” Tony looked down at her to gauge her response, but she seemed completely speechless. He continued-“when Gibbs said you-when I thought you-died, I didn’t know how I was going to live the rest of my life. Honestly, I wasn’t sure I really wanted to. I think that’s when I really figured it out, after so long. I love you, Ziva. Always have, always will.”

Ziva sat there, stunned.

“Please say something,” Tony said after a full minute of silence. He could see Ziva finally registering all that he had said. He could see her coming to a conclusion. He closed his eyes in anticipation of getting hurt again, of rejection. Although he knew, he didn’t know how he knew, but he knew that she would never reject him like that. The next thing he felt was her lips on his. He opened his eyes in shock, and was surprised to find that what they were doing felt far from abnormal. Far from wrong. If anything, it felt very, very right. He closed his eyes and kissed her back like he had wanted to for so long.

When they finally pulled apart, but only enough so that their foreheads were touching, Ziva breathed “I can’t live without you either.”

“We’re gonna get through this, Ziva. Together.” 

And there, in each other’s arms, Tony and Ziva felt right at home.


End file.
